


Sweater Antics

by Lets_call_me_Lily



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel
Genre: (grudgingly), Drabble, Gen, Multifandom Drabble Exchange, Sharing Clothes, bot shenangians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25087591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lets_call_me_Lily/pseuds/Lets_call_me_Lily
Summary: The only question is, which bot is at fault?
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Tony Stark & His Bots - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Sweater Antics

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aohatsu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aohatsu/gifts).



> I hope you like the drabble, aohatsu!

“Listen,” says Tony.

“Okay.” Rhodey crosses his arms, emphasising his half-nakedness. “I'm listening, Tony, but—”

“It was U’s fault!”

“U’s fault,” Rhodey repeats. “U, who’s so shy that she doesn’t help with anything that can’t be done in a dark corner. U, who loves me best. U decided to drug my cocoa and strip me?”

“U does not love you best, platypus. Clearly she loves _me_ best, since she gave me your sweater.”

“I was cold,” Tony adds at Rhodey’s incredulous stare.

“Man, do you take me for a fool? This is clearly all DUM-E’s fault. I’m onto you, bot.”


End file.
